brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers Conflict Season 2
Hello! I'm writing this page to inform you all about Brothers Conflict Season 2 I would like to say that we all have been waiting for Brothers Conflict Season 2 for A LONG TIME now. * We all know that the September, 2017 date is FAKE. To everyone, the only proof about Brothers Conflict Season 2 being confirmed is Hikaru's words from Episode 12, the final episode. "Instead, the '''next race' is going to begin now. In other words, the Brothers Conflict is going to keep going for a good while to come. And I'll also be entering the fray this time, so good luck to us both." '' Source: http://festyy.com/q3JKuA However, to me, that's not the only proof that Brothers Conflict Season 2 is confirmed. Recently, I've found something else. Article: http://festyy.com/q3JJ6l Now before you ask any questions about that site, let me explain what is it first. When Release '''is a site where you can be informed of events dealing with Devices(Phones, Game Consoles), Cartoons(Western Animation), Anime(Eastern Animation), Movies, Games, etc.. When Release can tell you if something new/ a new season is announced and/or tell you when it's going to be released. Now..the article about Brothers Conflict was written on February 2nd, 2016. According to the article, Brothers Conflict Season 2 is confirmed, and it will be coming out in 2017. The only thing that's unknown is the month and day. Honestly, my feelings for this site = ''Skeptical''.' However, I also use this site and article as a sense of Hope. Before now, we haven't heard ''ANYTHING about Brothers Conflict Season 2 being confirmed. And now, after all this time, When Release is saying that it's confirmed and coming out this year. I don't know whether the article is true or not, but to know that there's SOMETHING about BroCon Season 2 being confirmed means that there HAS to be something going on. So even if you don't believe what the article says, please at least take it as a sense of Hope. Let's move on now.. * Also, They Just released Brothers Conflict: Precious Baby ''on April, 2016. Now that the game is released, they(hopefully) can work on Season 2. In conclusion, I have strong hope of Brothers Conflict Season 2, and I am very sure it's coming out. We all just need to settle on a release date to be honest. '''Also, please note that the article is something that I've found, and I don't know whether it's true or not.' ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UPDATE: 3/18/17(You all might not like it at first, but it gets better) * The article I mentioned previously has been altered to "2017, to be announced." However, remember that there IS still proof toward season 2 being released, Hikaru's words. * Season 2 is probably taking so long because: ** They were working on a new game, Precious Baby. ** They made 2 OVAS on 2014 and 2015 ** They are POSSIBLY working on season 2 now Here's where it gets better(kinda)... * First, there have been rumors going on about BroCon Season 2. Apparently, it's suppose to be released Summer, 2017. Again, this is only a rumor. * I did some research, too. I have found an article that revealed the release date(NOTE: I DON'T KNOW WHETHER THIS IS TRUE OR NOT). * The article CLAIMED that Brothers Conflict Season 2 will be released on July 2, 2017. * The article was made on February 24, 2017(so it's recent and possibly more reliable). * Link: http://festyy.com/q3JJZJ So you may be asking... What's the significance if there's no confirmed release date, only rumors? * Remember that rumors can be '''TRUE' or FALSE, so there's always a chance.'' * Before, there was literally NO NEWS ''about Season 2 being released. Now we have some news about Season 2, which is a sign that season 2 is probably being worked on at this very moment. * Now there's more evidence that Season 2 will be released. '''To be honest, I was about to give up on Season 2 being released, but when I found this new information, it encouraged me to not give up and keep researching to find a release date. So don't give up.' If you want to view my Brothers Conflict videos, go ahead. * http://festyy.com/q3JJou * http://festyy.com/q3JJbs ~NEW VIDEO~ 3/26/17 * http://festyy.com/q3JJPU 6/28/2017 * I know July 2nd, 2017 is around the corner, but please ''remember that '''July 2nd, 2017 is a rumored release date', which means that it can be either true or false. * Like I said before, I'm simply informing you all about the articles I find about Season 2. 7/2/2017 * We can now say the July 2nd, 2017 date is a false rumor. * From now on, we should depend on information found from official Brain Base, Funimation, BroCon's official site, Crunchyroll, etc. * If anyone finds any information, please do not hesitate to share it. * We still have Hikaru's words as proof, right? 8/27/2017 * The "July 2nd, 2017" article that I mentioned went through some changes lately. * They changed the "release date" from "July 2nd, 2017" to "November 2, 2017" * Should you believe it? Nope. * If it were true in the first place, they wouldn't have had changed it. 11/6/2017 * I took the time to look up Brothers Conflict's voice actors. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Official BroCon Twitter: http://ceesty.com/q4dVca ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Masaomi's Voice Actor: http://ceesty.com/q4dVXG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ukyo's Voice Actor: http://ceesty.com/q4dV8O His Twitter: http://ceesty.com/q4dBzh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaname's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMKnk His Twitter: http://corneey.com/weMKUY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hikaru's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMKDn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tsubaki's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMKLW ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Azusa's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMKNN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Natsume's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMK6H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Louis' Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMLr4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Subaru's Voice Actor(Same guy who voices Sebastian): http://corneey.com/weMLvC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Iori's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMLIN His Twitter: http://corneey.com/weMLGM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMLMz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Futo's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weML53 His Blog: http://corneey.com/weMZru His Twitter: http://corneey.com/weMZpB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wataru's Voice Actor's Main Twitter: http://corneey.com/weMZjG Other Site: http://corneey.com/weMZmk ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ema's Voice Actor: http://corneey.com/weMZPe Her Blog: http://corneey.com/weMZGC Her Twitter: http://corneey.com/weMZBR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11/26/17 * So if nobody ever knew, Vic Mignogna is a famous English Dub voice actor who has voiced a lot of the famous anime characters you know today, for example, Tamaki Suou, Edward Elric, and Asahina Futo. Recently, I watched a video(uploaded April 11, 2017) about him at Kawaii Kon 2017, and he discussed his recording experiences and conventions. At the beginning of the video, he made a lists of the things he's working on.. he said "Black Butler... Free... Tokyo Raven... Sailor Moon..." and many others. Then he told a short story about how he loves Free. After the story, he pulled out his phone again. BOOM "Brothers Conflict." My first reaction was "WAIT... WHAT?! What is he working on?! Brothers Conflict?! 2017?! HUH?!" I got so hype because I thought that Brothers Conflict was completely finished, but for him to be working on something about Brothers Conflict in 2017, it makes me want to know what he's working on. Could it be dubbing a song? Could it be... Season two?! If anyone knows what exactly he's working on, please let me know. * Vic Mignogna at Kawaii Kon 2017: http://corneey.com/wyvQMG 11/27/17 * So in regards to Vic Mignogna, I took the time to e-mail him. I wrote, "Hi, Vic Mignogna! You are my absolute favorite voice actor! I love how you can act and sing, and it makes me appreciate you more as a voice actor. Although I intend going to college to become a medical doctor, I will always make time to witness your work because you are an inspiring man. Brothers Conflict is one of my favorites, and I know that you voice for Futo. So I wanted to ask if you are working on anything regarding Brothers Conflict because a lot of fans want to know the status of Brothers Conflict(i.e. whether there will be a season 2 or not, a new song, etc). If you read this, thank you for taking the time out of your busy day." * His response was "Hi Sydney, Thanks for your email! I'm so glad you're enjoying my work! Brothers Conflict was a lot of fun, even though my character was such a jerk! I have not heard of anything new with that show, but I would love to do more! I'll look forward to seeing you at a convention someday soon!" * Even though I am kind of sad that he hasn't heard anything about the show, the fact that he ''responded ''is so amazing because he's so famous and so busy, so you wouldn't think that he would have the time to respond to fan mail. Either way, I'm very grateful. :) 10/30/18 * It's been nearly a year since I've updated this, and I would like to officially say that Brothers Conflict Season 2 is not going to be released. Yes, I know it is sad, but I've accepted it already... * I want to give a huge thanks to everyone for sticking with me with this page. * Here are some responses to the general comments... ** "Oh, she's not telling the truth!" To begin, I have always stated that the articles may or may not be true. I have never claimed that Brothers Conflict would be released on a specific date, since there was never any solid/official news. 'Twas only a rumor. ** "It's 2017/2018, and it's still not out." We get this. Commenting this obvious statement every day is not going to make Brothers Conflict Season 2 appear. ** "I hope season 2 comes out" Even though it's 2018, I still hope it comes out one day, but for now, we all have to accept that it is not going to be released. I do know that someone started a petition, though. As a fanbase, we all need to unite. If we can prove that Brothers Conflict is popular enough, then maybe(?) the creator can work on a second season. * Despite the bad news, I want to recommend something to everyone... So recently, I've been reading a few fan-made Brothers Conflict stories on Quotev, and they really have made an impact on me. The people who write these stories insert their own O.C. with their own distinct personality, and to be honest, it's satisfying because Ema does not have much of a personality in the show. The stories always make me wonder how much better Brothers Conflict could be if they added that one character or if they added more personality to Ema. I do not read many novels, however, stories like these make me love reading. * Here are the stories! The link takes you to the very first page! * If you like Ouran High School Host Club, I suggest reading "Conflicted" or "Wallflower" first. (╭☞^ᴥ^)╭☞ * "Names Cause Panic" mentions gangs and gang violence, so read if you dare(it's a good story, nonetheless). I actually ''liked ''Futo in this story. ¯\_ʘ ͜ʖʘ_/¯ * "Fae, Ema, and Family" is based on the game! Kaname really acts like a fool in this story! (￢ ͜ʖ￢ ) ** Conflicted(Completed): http://destyy.com/wZ1OEY ** Wallflower(W.I.P.): http://destyy.com/wZ1OLp ** Names Cause Panic(Main Story is finished, alternate endings are still being worked on): http://destyy.com/wZ1O7w ** Fae, Ema, and Family(W.I.P.):http://destyy.com/wZ1Pj 02/17/2019 * #IStandWithVic * Vic Mignogna is an innocent man!!! 01/29/2020 * Wow! It has been almost a year since I have last updated this! * Happy 2020, everyone! Please leave your thoughts in the comments. Category:Brothers Conflict Category:BroCon Category:Brothers Conflict Season 2 Category:BroCon Season 2